my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 36
The Beach Episode The class started just like any other. Various students stood up and out of their seats before class was to begin, each one discussing the Sports Festival from the previous day. "Hey Griselle!" Zenji exclaimed, "how many recommendations do you think you got?" Griselle turned to see Zenji, closing her notebook, distinguished by her initials on the front, tucking paper loosely within it. "Hopefully more than last year." She stated carefree, much more relaxed than lately. "How many do you think you got?" Kinzoku couldn't help but overhear the conversation, especially seeing as he was adjacent to the two during their conversation. He turned over to Rei, imitating Zenji's excitement, "Hey Rei! How many recommendations do you think you got?" While it sounded like Kinzoku was mocking him, it was in actuality friendly teasing. "I dunno," said Zenji, "Probably over 50. I did place in the Top 4 after all." After hearing Kinzoku, he walked up behind him and lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be rude." Joho sat at her desk, observing Zenji's antics and chuckling to herself the whole time. Kinzoku took the smack, snickering at Zenji's reaction. "Aw c'mon man, just trying to have some fun." Kinzoku gave a light smile, turning his attention back to Rei. "At least I can trust you not to take my jokes to heart." Griselle gave a soft smile, she looked over to Miranda, having known how her predicament played out in the Sports Festival. "Hey Mira, have you seen the new episode of Heart and Tears?" Miranda raised her glasses as looked at the class, her notebook wasn't open for once but instead a different pad with tracing paper inside. She placed her pencils down back in their pot and, for once, joined into the conversation. "I have Griselle, a great episode as always, wouldn't you agree," she thanked Griselle silently for not getting her involved into the Sports Festival conversation. She was yet to get over her early lost. Griselle was glad she wouldn't bring Miranda down, she wanted to have something more recent to talk about than the Sports Festival. It obviously weighted heavy on a few. "Heart and Tears always has such amazing execution. I love the way that went into Chalissa and Derricks conflict, it was amazing." Rei let out an awkward chuckle in response to Kinzoku's question, the question had been weighing down Rei since the Sports Festival ended, he didn't make it past the second round and above all, he was eliminated by his closest friend yet biggest rival. "You got that right." He let out after, putting on a brave face. Kinzoku noticed things seemed heavily weighting on some of the class following the Sports Festival. "Don't beat yourself up over anything, you were amazing at leading your team. When brute force wasn't gonna help you, you all played strategic. I admire that." Contrary to what many may think, Kinzoku felt his performance wasn't that good itself. Especially that outburst near the end of his battle with Eikyo. But that was the past, he wasn't gonna ponder it, he was gonna use it as a basis to know where to push himself. But maybe a few others just need that extra push to get the idea. Tali put up the items on, making it neat, tidy and presentable. She felt more confident and happy now that the stress of the festival was over. She looked over to Griselle and Miranda, hoping to sneak in a bit with them, maybe ask Miranda a particular question as well if an opportunity presented itself. She approached Griselle with far more ease than she would have previously. "Hey girls! Sorry if I am intruding, but I heard something about an episode from somewhere? Mind telling me a bit about it? I've been searching for new entertainment to get into." Tali asked with a cheerful smile. For those attentive, she was ever so slightly paler than she usually was. Miranda nodded. "Hearts and Tears just had a new episode last night. Grise and I adore the show," but despite saying this she opened up her jotter a little and took out a green pencil, shading a little. Miranda avoided eye contact with Tali as she drew. "Indeed." Griselle turned to give Tali the attention Miranda was neglecting to give. She didn't want it to seem like they had anything against her, "Maybe we can meet over Mira's house sometime and all watch it together." She gave a smile, with an invisible cunning smirk behind it. "We'll do our best to keep spoilers to a minimum." Noting the sunny weather they were having today amidst all the pondering going a day after the Sports Festival, Saori was hunched over her desk, slightly groggy with her head pressed down against the class wall, grabbing a piece of paper from her notebook and jotting down several letters before folding it into a triangle. With a small flick from her finger, flew across Izanagi's head, with the piece of paper lightly landing on Zenji's shirt, falling unto Kinzoku's desk. At closer glance, the front read "GUD-4-U", hoping to catch their attention. With a small "ok" gesture Saori was making, she pressed her chest against the desk, leaning closer while resting her hand at the side of her cheek, wincing a smile as she addressed the pair from across the room. "Cripes dude, least' you guys nailed it near the finish, 'cept a lot of us didn't get the same treatment. No complaints over here," she pointed down on her head, "I'm just glad it's over, I'm not built for this kind of stress, ain't that right?", she sneered half dizzily at the duo while stretching out her hands, ultimately slamming her head straight back to her desk. Kinzoku's words changed Rei's mood easily. "Thanks man." He said with a wide smile, patting Kinzoku on the shoulder. At the same time, a note flew onto Kinzoku's desk, inspiring Rei's curiosity. He took a quick peek at the letters inked onto the front before looking for the culprit, though to no avail. "People actually write like that in real life? Text I can understand but..." Rei wondered with a slight look of surprise and worry on his face. He then pointed out the note to Kinzoku. "No problem at all, just facts." Kinzoku replied, then turning his attention to the paper as Rei mentioned it. He gave it a raised eyebrow, "It's not that hard to read...unless I'm reading it wrong?" As Saori spoke, Kinzoku looked over to her, surprised the lazy cat wasn't MIA at the moment. "I would've much rather preferred sitting on the sidelines. You put in so much work just to get shutdown anyway, might as well go out without having so much attention drawn to you." Kinzoku stretched, a bag of bread falling from his stack of lunch items. "But I can't say it was all bad, at least I got to be wild for a bit." He stated as he picked up his bread, placing it back with the rest of his lunch. The door suddenly flew open and their homeroom teacher entered the room. "Everyone take your seats!" Isan called as he walked over to his desk. The students who weren't already seated scrambled to their desks, sitting quietly and attentively. "Alright, first order of business is that I'd like to congratulate each of you on a job well done at the Sports Festival. Even those of you who didn't manage to make it to the tournament portion demonstrated excellent abilities and aptitude. Recommendations for field training are coming in, but we're still receiving new recommendations for all three years, so we'll give those of you who received recommendations your lists after your three day break. You've all earned that time off. And next, I'm sure all of you know about how Katsuro dropped out of U.A." Zenji turned his head down upon hearing that. Just when they had started to become close he was gone. "However, the staff has already sent in a new student to fill in his seat. Meet Jikan Yameru." Jikan was a bit nervous about the new school, he didn't know what to expect, but when his mother told him to try to make some friends, he agreed for her sake. As he stepped into the room, following his name, he glanced at the students with a nod "My name is Jikan Yameru and I hope to not be much of a burden" he said with a soft laugh. He would stare down at the floor, looking at the homeroom teacher "so um... where do I sit?" he asks. "The only empty seat in the classroom Mr. Yameru," said Isan. He gestured towards Seat No. 14. "Now, with those announcements taken care of, let's begin today's lessons." He nods, heading down the aisle and approaching Seat 14, placing himself in it as he stares towards the front. He looked to who was to his left and right before bringing his attention back to the teacher. ----Zenji leaned back in his seat as the students in his class packed their things. "So we've got three days off before classes go back in session." He let all four legs of his chair hit the ground again. "I think we should make the most of it. Anyone got any ideas for something we can do as a class?" Kinzoku was about to tap Jikan's shoulder to grab his attention, however Zenji's question distracted him. Due to being so close to Jikan, the sound of Kinzoku's voice would easily startle him since he wasn't quite aware of the close proximity. "Karaoke wouldn't be a good bet, we did that last time." Griselle looked at Zenji upon mention of the karaoke night, her cheeks turning slightly red. However she quickly turned away as to be sure Zenji didn't see. "Perhaps a study group?" After all, everyone could make the most of the three day break to catch up on the material for all their classes. That way no one would be behind. ”Griselle, I meant something fun,” chuckled Zenji. “Now don’t get me wrong, I love studying as much as the next guy, but not everyone else here enjoys it as much as you do.” Overhearing their conversation Izanagi walked over to his friends. An idea popped into his head as he thought about something fun. "Why not a trip to the beach?" "Now there's an idea!" Zenji said excitedly. "Who's down for going to the beach?" Tali perked up at the suggestion made. Putting the last things in her bag and putting it over her shoulder she approached Zenji and the gang. She placed her arm around the neck of Zenji, pulling him close. "Beach you say? Count me in. I've longed for a reason to show off my newest bikini." She spoke, pointing towards Kinzoku Izanagi and Zenji. "Maybe you lads could give me and my designer some feedback on it?" Jikan had been doodling in a notebook for the last few minutes of the class, wanting to do it near the end so as to not really miss out on anything important and also because it was... well... the end of the class. As Jikan tried to get the arm to look like an arm, he jumped a bit from Kinzokus voice and he looked up, first to Kinzoku, then to Zenji. Jikan had not gone to the beach since he was just a toddler, but last time, he remembered that it wasnt that fun. However, he didnt want to be "that guy" so he just stayed silent and raised his hand when ask who was down for the beach idea. Zenji‘s face became flushed at the idea of Tali in a bikini, her showing it off to him. His mind began to wander even more, imagining each of his female classmates in their bathing suits. Then he thought of Griselle. Perhaps if she got jealous of Tali she’d show him even more. He pushed the overtly sexual thoughts from his mind before they went too far. "I would like that." "Tali, you’ve got to stop being so flirty," said Joho from her seat. "People are gonna start to think you’re serious. I think Eikyo’s already got a crush on you." Izanagi smirked at Zenji's response and patted his back. "Come on Tali. If the man's face gets any redder I might have to use my quirk and make him look normal." As he spoke he thought about the other students who might want to join in. "Why don't we invite Class B with us? I'm sure they would be fun and it would be a good bonding experience since the Festival." "No!" Zenji shouted in almost immediate response. He cleared his throat and recollected himself before continuing to speak. "Why not leave it at just the class." "Agreed!" Kinzoku busted into the conversation, agreeing on Zenji's behalf. "We've got enough loose ends to tie in our own class. Don't want to add 2-B into the mix." Griselle just stood and watched the conversation, somewhat in embarrassment her idea was shot down so quickly. She merely decided to get envious, "I guess some of us enjoy the idea of failing." Griselle murmured, not loud enough to interrupt the conversation, but anyone with open hears could've heard her. Zenji got up from his seat and sat next to Griselle. "Don't you think going to the beach would be fun? We have three days off anyways. I can come over to your place another day and we can study." Griselle didn't look at Zenji, instead deciding to hit him with another sassy remark. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I'm busy passing my exams." Whether she meant anything by it was unknown, but this was definitely the first time Griselle has openly sassed Zenji. "Personally I like the idea of studying, but I think we all need a day to relax. Give your head a rest from your quirk." He smiled warmly at her and turned his attention to Zenji and Kinzoku. "Well then it will be just this class. When do you want to do it?" Griselle finally gave up her desire to persuade the class to study. She looked over at Izanagi, something telling her that maybe he was just trying to be kind. "Frankly, I'd rather further my prowess with my quirk. But there's not convincing you all once you've got your mind set on something." Griselle had known her class for awhile now, they were definitely the hard bunch to convince to study. Zenji wrapped his arms around Griselle, giving her a brief, yet very affectionate hug. "Why not tomorrow? Anyone got plans?" Izanagi looked at his wrist at an imaginary, or invisible watch as a joke and looked at Zenji and Griselle. "I've got some room in my schedule." He looked at his friends and smirked. "I expect you two in matching swimsuits." "Maybe," said Zenji with a shrug. "You got anything in black Griselle? Bet you'd look good in it." Griselle simply tried to ignore what Izanagi insinuated, by the idea wasn't as repulsive as one would anticipate, and it was a strange feeling. Griselle didn't quite know how to react, she merely gave a smile, leaving the question in the air. Isabella had been quiet all day, pondering over the events of the last few days. She was worried over how many recommendations she will receive considering her performance and wasn't sure how to react. She also overheard the mentioning of her friends going to the beach. She piped up saying, "... I just bought a new swimsuit I've been dying to wear. Can I join you all at the beach?" She looked at her friends with an eager look in her eyes. Mickey also got into the action, thinking that going to the beach would brighten his mood. "I'd like to go as well, but I can't swim. I'd melt," Mickey said nonchalantly. He then got an idea saying, "I can bring some fireworks and sparklers?" Kinzoku gave a quick glance back at Mickey and Isabella, finding himself having a slight mental turmoil. "No, no, no. We are NOT doing this again." Kinzoku stood up, being sure to draw everyone's attention. "Just for the record, everyone is indeed invited to come to the beach!" Kinzoku looked over the Isabella, giving her a kind smile. This time only saying something low enough for the two of them, and maybe someone directly next to them, to hear. "Especially you, Isa." Isabella heard Kinzoku, and unknowingly began to blush slightly as she became more eager to go. Hearing that Kinzoku was really wanting Isabella to go, made her heart race for a moment. She smiled at him, but tried to turn away and smile to everyone to save face. Mickey jumped out of his seat and let out a whoop while shaking his fist in the air. He went over to the loudspeaker on the wall and transformed it into a cartoon speaker, which promptly began to play "beach boys" songs. He began to sing along, urging others to join him. Miranda raised an eyebrow at her classmares, she wasn't sure when they had gotten so rowdy and had missed most fo the converstation. She pushed her notebook forward and stared at what she had drawn, for one Miranda had not been paying attention to classwork. With a smile on her face she went to go on with shading to hear Mickey singing. She sighed and closed the notebook, looking at her friends to find them all piled around Zenji. Nothing new. She went back to scribbling. Tali giggled at the antics of Mickey and sang along for a bit to make him happy. After they calmed down a bit, she looked around the class room to find most of them interracting with someone or getting pumped for the beach. One who seemed to be of neither category was Miranda. Tali took notice of her, sitting along and writing or drawing something she could not see from where she was. Tali walked over towards Miranda, trying to be stealthy as to not disturb her. When she stood behind her and looked over her shoulder down at the paper, she could only see a small piece of the work, whatever it was. Feeling curous, she dropped everything subtle and simply blurted out: "What are you drawing?" Miranda nearly fell out of her seat as she made quite the scene. Closing her notebok with a scene she turend around, leaning on her ebow. "I... I don't know what your talking about Tali!" she then laughed really nervously, unsure what else to do. "I-I-I thoguth you were talking to Zenji and the gang," she smiled, changing the subject compeltely. Tali was taken back by the sudden shift in movement and haste, taking a step back. After it calmed down a bit, Tali was still curious about what she was drawing on, but she left it at that, figuring that Miranda did not feel up to it. She smiled bright and calmly. "Oh, I was, but then I figured that I should meet up with my saviour for a bit. The gang suggested a trip to the beach, wanna tag along? I think Griselle is gonna come as well." Tali asked, inviting Miranda to come. "S-Sav-iour?" Miranda face went bright red at the thought, she had done nothing, why did Tali think so highly of her recently. She blinked blankly before just nodding. She had lost her voice and it felt so warm in class. Returning to her desk she pakced up her things and looked back at Tali. "Uhh just text me the details... I got a bus to catch!" she waved quickly before running, her face still red. With his legs on the table ever since the class had ended and his head pulled backwards, turning the world upside down as Jack looked back towards the rest of the class while they went on chatting. Eyes wandering between each person as they spoke out their ideas and thoughts about the days ahead, even one or two glances towards the new kid. Part of him wanted to at least greet the man, but at the same time, it felt like he shouldn't rush things either and that it'd be just better off letting Jikando handle things at his own pace. Lifting his head instead, feeling the neck growing stoic after keeping it there for a little too long, Jack turned towards the windows instead, "Beach huh?" The idea had its merits as not only bonding but taking a moment to relax isn't all that bad. Snickering to himself, Jack took hold of his bag and got up from his seat, walking towards the windows before opening one of them. He looked down towards some of the students who were exiting the school grounds and transported himself to their location, only to reach down to his inner pockets as he stood outside the school perimeter. "Not my style anyways." Jack thought to himself as he reached in for both his lighter and cigarette, figuring that now was good as time as any while on the way back home. Jikan gave up on the drawing, he couldnt get the arm to look realistic without it looking to long or not looking like an arm at all. He got up from his desk, putting away the notebook and pulling his phone and ear buds out of his pocket. He would plug them into his ears and put on a tune that, to most people, was set at a volumn that was far too loud, but to Jikan, he normally listened to his music that loud since it drowned out all outside noise. He made his way to the door to the class and looked at the other students before turning his attention back to the hall and heading down it, humming the song he was listening to and softly singing it. If he took leassons he could actually sound good at singin. Looking to see Jikan hop up and out the classroom, Kinzoku was compelled to follow him. Jikan was the new guy, he most likely had no friends here. Kinzoku knew well what it's like moving to a new school with no friends. Kinzoku picked up his items, quickly stuffing them into his back pack before going after Jikan. He looked down the hallways, checking in both directions for the oddly noticeable hairstyle his new classmate was sporting. It didn't take long, not quite the surprise, for Kinzoku to see Jikan's hair in the crowd. Pushing his way through, with a bit of "excuse mes" and "coming through", he was finally side by side with the silver haired teen. Kinzoku waved his hand in Jikan's vision, hoping to catch his attention. Jikan was staring down at the floor. Whenever Jikan was listening to a song he liked, a mini-movie played in his mind, completely out of his imagination. He was immersed, not hearing Kinzoku come up next to him. When that hand was waved in his face, he blinked and jumped back, being startled "Uh... yeah, need something?" he asks, looking over at Kinzoku and taking out an earbud, pausing his music. Kinzoku was shocked that he startled Jikan, "Guess that makes twice today." Kinzoku thought to himself. Now with Jikan's attention, he could at least learn one or two new details about the transfer. "Just wanted to give you a welcome to the class and personally extend the beach invitation to you." Kinzoku spoke with a gleeful and charismatic tone, hoping that it would assist him in getting Jikan to open up a little since he seemed like the quiet type. Kinzoku gave a brief smile, as if he was talking to his first year self. "Also I'm the Honorary Community whatever of Class 2-A, so I figured, why not check in with Jikan today." Kinzoku stated, granting himself some made up position, but he did serve his job well. Jikan was a jumpy person. As his classmate spoke he nodded to his words "The beach? Oh yeah, I will go, I... kinda raised my hand to show I was interested. I haven't really gone to the beach since I was a toddler so um... I just bring my swim trunks and sunblock?" he asks. To be honest, he didn't expect anyone to really talk to him on the first day, he half expected rumors to go around first, like in his old school. "Sorry, didn't notice. Just wanted to dob you in." Kinzoku gave a laugh, having not realized Jikan was the whom raised his hand earlier. He half expected the hand to belong to someone else, but this was clearly a wake up sign to pay more attention. As Jikan questioned what to bring along, Kinzoku nodded in agreement. "Pretty much, something else you could bring, maybe a snack in case you get hungry. If you want, I could whip you up something at home and bring it for you. Just think of it as a welcome gift, yea?" Jikan wanted to get back to his music, and so he listened to his classmate speak and nodded but went wide-eyed when the male offered to make him something "o-oh um.. you don't need to make me anything, I can bring something small like some Crackers or something" he says. He would looks towards the hall, then back to Kinzoku "I actually need to get home" he says, not NEEDING to go home but more like wanting to go home to play Video Games. "Yea sure, sorry for holding you up mate. So I'll see you at the beach yea?" Kinzoku stated, turning back around as if heading towards the classroom, after offering Jikan a snack he felt he should probably ask a few other classmates if they would want something. But his movements halted as he awaited a reply from Jikan. He felt a ping of success, feeling as though his talk with Jikan went better than expected, but there was still a lot of room for Kinzoku to get to know his new classmate. Jikan nodded "Yep, see you there" he says as he puts in his earbud and goes back to walking home. As he left the school, he nodded "Huh, first time someone actually talked to me without calling me something rude" he said to himself. ---- Whoosh, the breeze scattered through the large Corellia Beach, one of Musutafu's biggest and most clean. Rays of sunlight shone over the sand and the many crowds, all of which gathered there for some relaxation. Spread throughout its landscape were several coconut trees, usually in groups of three, their leaves flowing along the wind. Those sunrays also reflected onto the water, making it seem crystalline. Atop the sand were several umbrellas. Chatter and water sounds filled the entire area. Zenji stood at the beachfront, stretching. He was in usual black trunks, which went down to just above his knees. "Ah man I love the beach!" he exclaimed excitedly. Joho walked up next to him, dressed in a white bikini and beige shawl, she snickered at Zenji's excited remark. "Thanks for carpooling with me." "No problem," said Zenji. "The only real problem is how we're gonna get back." He chuckled. He did always seem to catch his father in the middle of the job, always fighting Villains and being too tired to teleport him to and from his destination. If his father couldn't teleport, he likely would've had his driver's license by now. Much to their side was Akira Wareashi, sitting on a towel on the sand with her legs stretched, providing a large shadow were several umbrellas, brought by her classmates. She wore a simple red bikini and had her hair tied in a high bun, done with a red cloth. With her hands, Akira held a book of simple cover, silently reading it as the breeze of the ocean passed by. The rumbling of the city bus could be heard on the street above the beach, where a few of the 2-A students dropped off at. Mickey, out of excitement, puffed up his chest like a bullfrog before exclaiming super loud, "I LOVE THE BEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He ran all the way down the path, spraying sand onto Akira's towel as he passed. He double backed on himself in an arc and stopped next to Akira while jogging. "Sorry Akira, didn't mean to get you covered in sand! TTFN, ta ta for now!" is all he said as he sprinted towards the water, running on top of it for a few yards before he stopped. He looked back at his classmates waving before looking down. He then comically fell into the water, coming back up in a backstroke kick with his hands behind his head and spurting out water like a fountain. Isabella covered her ears from Mickey's exclamation, laughing at his antics as he ran. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy," Isabella said as she looked around at her classmates. She could feel the joyous mood in the air, but she felt a bit nervous. I don't want to wear my bathing suit in front of everyone... especially him, ''she thought to herself after stealing a glance towards a certain someone. She didn't know why, but she felt more nervous with Kinzoku seeing her in a swimsuit than anyone else in the class. She steeled herself and followed some of the other girls to the changing tents. Griselle hopped from a red car, her sister having dropped her off to the beach. Griselle turned around as she heard Java call for her. "Don't worry, I'll call you when I'm ready." Griselle turned around, gazing upon the golden sand of the sea shores. She took a step, having put her flip flops into her bag. The feeling of the sand against her toes was relaxing. "''Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea." She thought as she continued walking. Kinzoku jumped from the bus behind everyone else, wearing sandals, a simple white tee, and his red swimming trunks. He saw no need to wait to change til the group reached the beach, and besides, it would too much of a hassle. He had brought a backpack filled to the brim with shortbread, being enough for everyone in the class. In another bag he was carrying, this one being made of paper, were a load of cookies. About 10 in total. Obviously this wasn't enough for everyone, but Kinzoku had his reasons. He looked over to see Griselle, somehow ending up side by side with her. "Hey, have you seen Isabella?" Griselle looked over to Kinzoku, seeing him carrying a rather large assortment of objects. She was interested in why he was carrying so many items, but she couldn't talk. From the large hat she wore to block the sun, to the light gray sweater that covered most of her body, even to her own bag filled with what seemed to be a visor cap, book and towels to name a few. She simply decided to return the question with what she knew. "I saw your girlfriend head into the changing rooms." Griselle replied, hoping to get a reaction. "Ok!" Kinzoku eagerly replied, to Griselle's surprise. She was denied the reaction, as if Kinzoku ignored that little comment she made. Kinzoku ran off to where a few of his classmates were relaxing in the sand. He slid into the sand, kicking some up in the process. He removed his t-shirt before taking out a small shovel and bucket. Clearly he was in the mood for sandcastles right now. Childish as it may seem, he didn't care. He was having fun at the very least, that's all he wanted for now. Griselle came up to Akira, placing her towel down next to her classmates before proceeding to lay down on the towel, "Hope you don't mind me sitting with you~" Griselle gave a soft smile, first to Akira, then to her classmates out in the water having fun. She'd been somewhat on edge about actually coming out to the beach, but now that she was here, she didn't regret it. Isabella took only a few moments to change, as she technically wore her swimsuit under her clothes. She went to the changing tent to try and avoid getting sand on her outer clothes. She walked back out in navy blue flip flops, a relatively modest two-piece bikini with a sheer cloth wrapped around her waist like a skirt. The bikini was navy blue with a white stripe that covered the lower elastic band on the top half and the elastic band at her waist. She had a straw hat with a white bow on her head to complete the ensemble. She knew it wasn't the most thrilling suit to look at, but it was as daring as she could go. She saw Kinzoku sitting in the sand building some castles already, and she decided to sneak up behind him. As she got closer her cheeks started to flush a bit in embarrassment as she looked over his to what he was doing before saying, "Can I join you?" Kinzoku was shocked by the sound of Isabella's voice, slightly flinching at the sound. He moved his head over to the side before turning at an angle he could see her. He scooted over a bit, "Sure, but I only have one shovel and bucket." In the short time, Kinzoku only managed to get one tower for the castle up, clearly being a task that would take awhile. He'd chosen a spot relatively close to the ocean so he wouldn't have to go far for water, but not too close so his castle would be washed over. "I like your swimsuit." Kinzoku stated as he was getting some more sand for the castle. Isabella sat down as she pulled the brim of her straw hat over her face subconsciously. She enjoyed the compliment that Kinzoku gave her, and wasn't sure how to react. Her tongue slipped though and she said quietly, just so Kinzoku can hear, "You look good too." She covered her move with her hand, realizing that her thought came out of her mouth, and she quickly looked down to start forming the sand into piles for the castle. Joho caught sight of Griselle, elbowing him in the gut and pointing in his general direction. He seemed to try to resist before she pushed him towards Griselle’s location, stumbling over to her, but quickly regaining his composure before walking the rest of the way over to her. “Hey Griselle, Hey Akira,“ he greeted them with a brief wave. “Beautiful day today isn’t it?” He took notice of Griselle’s attire. “You’re not getting in the water?” He asked, his voice laced with a combination of confusion and disappointment. Griselle noticed her sunlight got dimmer, looking over to notice Zenji's figure. She tried not to stare at his chest as he spoke to the two, keeping her eyes focused on his. As he tried to make small talk, Griselle had an odd feeling that he may have been somewhat uncomfortable around her. Her face still neutral, but something inside telling her maybe he wasn't really in the mood. At the mention of the water, Griselle peered out to sea, giving a brief smile. "Perhaps, just keeping some layers on for now. You never know what types of creeps are lurking on the beach." Griselle joked. ”True,” said Zenji, crouching down onto his knees next to her. “They could be right under your nose.” He liked her up and down real again real quick. While she was still covered, she still knew how to rock a sweatshirt on a beach. “You got a black bathing suit under there? Izanagi said we should match.” Izanagi walked into the beach wearing a black T-shirt and red sim shorts. He scanned the beach for his classmates, only making his way over once he spotted Zenji and Griselle. He carried a beach bag in his right hand and a folded beach chair in the other. Putting the chair into the sand he smirked at the couple. "It's a good day for the beach isn't it?" Zenji smiled at his friend. "Eh, I can think of a few things that could make it better." He eyes quickly darted back to Griselle while she wasn't looking before going back to Izanagi. Jikan finally arrived at the beach, his Mother driving him instead of him taking the bus. Jikans mother pulled up to the sidewalk and let Jikan out. Jikan was... well... covered head to toe in clothing, if you looked at him you wouldn't see any skin, just his eyes peeking out. He looks around, a plastic bag in his hand full of stuff he brought along. As he got closer to his classmates, he was seen dressed up in: A large sun hat, a face rap, what looked like a towel wrapped around his face, a shirt that was too big for him with the sleeves sagging over his hands and going down to his knees, a pair of bright red swim trunks and some sandals. He places the plastic bag down on the sand and sets up his towel furthest from the water. Having got that all set up, he runs back to the car and opens up the back door, pulling out a closed umbrella and bringing it back, setting it up so the entire towel was covered in the shade of the umbrella. Once more Miranda was in a book. She had been on the beach for some time now but had managed to hide behind a parasol and had spent all of that time doodling in her book. Her mother had advised a binkini but instead she laid with a blanket over her. She was too warm but she didn't move the blanket as she started to write down some side notes. A faint smile was on Miranda's face but also a smal blush, her mind wandering form time-to-time to the words Tali had said to her. Tali strolled down the streets, clad in her newly fashioned bikini, a towel tied around her waist, a bag over her left arm and a cooler full of drinks in her right. Sunglasses resting on the roof of her nose, walking with a stride. She felt happy, downright overjoyed. She had won, she had become this year's champion of the second years. As such she hummed a little happy song about the very topic. Walking the numerous streets which headed for the beach, she received an awful lot of stares, weird looks and ogling at her. She cared little for it. Nothing could ruin her mood at this point. She reached the beach at last, skipping down the steps and towards her classmates, a slight bounce to... Well, everything. "Hey guys! How are y'all?" She cried out, her body paler than usual. When she was next to everyone she put her cooler down, opened it and pulled up two cans of soft drinks. "Anyone up for one?" She asked cheerfully. Zenji looked Tali up and down real quick. "That is a nice bikini," he thought, but quickly took his eyes off her, briefly shaking his head. "Thanks," he took a can from Tali as she did her rounds across the beach. "I am so god damn thirsty." Izanagi was looking away from the group at first but when he heard Zenji speak his head snapped around to what he was commenting on. "Thank God I can make illusions..." He said as he used his qurik to hide his now open mouth and wide eyes. After he regained his composure he withdrew his quirk from around himself and smiled at the girl. "May I have one as well? I'm feeling a bit thirsty myself." Tali threw a soda can towards Izanagi with a smile. She then noticed Miranda sitting by herself, draped in a blanket... All alone. "Miranda! Think fast!" She cried out as she lobbed a soda can in her direction, but she made sure to only gice it enough force to land right beside her in case that she was not ready to catch it. "Speaking of thristy..." Tali spoke with a mischevious grin. "Guys, I asked for a review of my bikini earlier. So... What'chu think?" She asked as she started to strike some poses like a model as a joke. She just happened to be a bit too good at it. Miranda did not catch the can and it hit her square in the head. When she turned around she saw Tali in a bikini. Shrinking back to her book she was unsure how to feel. Knowing she couldn't hide forever in a beach she wrapped a towel around her body before sitting up on her bench, the can in hand. "My head hurts now, thanks," she meant it sarcastically but she seemed rather angry, either way she opened the can up and held her closed notebook in another, leaving her pencils behind. Jikan looked around the beach, seeing other people enjoying themselves as well as his Classmates interacting with each other. He sits down on his towel, curling up and resting his head on his knees, looking towards his classmates. Watching them, he decides that a little music would be nice and pulls out his phone from the bottom of the plastic bag, taking out his earbuds as well and plugging them into the phone. He slips the earbuds past the clothing and plays his music, staring at Izanagi then to Tali who had drinks. "Well..." Zenji began, still sitting next to Griselle. "That is a rather nice bikini." He sounded nervous, practically sandwiched between the girl he had a crush on and arguably the most attractive girl in the school. "Tali," started Joho, "what did I tell you yesterday?" She took a soda from the container Tali had brought. "But in this case I don't think the guys can handle your... figure. You look pretty good after all. By the way, I've never noticed how well-endowed you are before." Izanagi looked the girl up and down for a second before looking at Zenji who seemed to be having some trouble with the two girls next to him. With a smirk he activated his quirk on Zenji alone. The illusion created showing Tali wearing her school attire. "It's a nice suit. Very pretty." Zenji shot Izanagi a dirty look, one that screamed for him to turn off his Quirk. Just because he looked uncomfortable didn't mean he didn't want to witness the show. Heeding Joho's advice, Tali ceased her little show. "Thanks everyone. Dante is gonna be so happy to hear it. Also, thanks for the compliment, Joho. I've always been a bit self-conscious, but after the festival, it seems all of that just vent out the window." She smiled despite herself, feeling bad for having accidentally struck Miranda. She was certain of how she applied her strength, but apparently not. "Feel free to take drinks as you see fit. My treat!" Tali said as she walked away. She approached Miranda, putting on a brave smile as she stood before her. "Hi, 'Randa! Mind if I take a seat?" Izanagi didn't even look at Zenji as he dropped the illusion onces Talking had finished her show. Once he did that he stood up and took off his shirt revealing his upper body and putting the black shirt in his bag. "I think I'm gonna go on a run. I told myself I would get one in before I got here but didn't. Zenji, you want to join?" "Nah," Zenji replied. "I think I'm gonna chill with the ladies." He flashed him a smile before turning back towards Griselle. Miranda simply nodded, shuffling up a little to leave room for Tali. Unsure how to start the conversation Miranda smiled. "Seems you are going to be the talk of the beach!" Tali nodded and uttered a silent thanks before untying her towel and splaying it down on the sand. Tali layed herself back, taking off her sunglasses. "Maybe, though I don't care much for it. I'd rather be the talk of you." Tali said innocently, not really fathoming at the moment what that could be interpreted as. "Say, is it the same thing you are drawing on? May I see it, or is it too private for the eyes of us commoners?" She asked playfully, trying to tease the poor girl a bit. Miranda scoffed at Tali's comment. "It's just a stupid drawing," she remarked, she still opened it up nonetheless and showed Tali. Inside rather detailed drawings of costumes were on each page, most in shades of blue and indigo. "I just wanted to get the edge for the exam," Miranda said trying to push away the fact she had wrote notes about gadgets rather than her usual dress notes that only contained fashion ideas. Izanagi smiled at his friends choice. "Alright I need a time keeper anyway. Trying to hit that 6 minute mark. I'll be back." He said to the ground as he walked off to the side and started a run down the beach. Izanagi hadn't been running for very long before someone suddenly ran into him from behind. The two tumbled over, with the young girl landing on top of him. She was dressed in a white bikini, with purple skin and curved horns coming out of each side of her head. Despite this, the world's definition of beauty had somewhat shifted since the first Mutant-Type Quirks developed, and her full and glossy lips, perfect complexion, and bright eyes still accentuated how attractive she truly was. She suddenly blushed when she noticed her chest was pressed up against his, quickly scrambling to her feet. She quickly looked around, then back to Izanagi, a panicked look on her face. "Hide me!" Izanagi grunted as he hit the ground his arms instinctually wrapping around the body that hit him to prevent any further damage. When his fingers touched the girls soft skin he blushed and looked at her. "Shes gorgeous". He thought to himself, even thinking her beauty might rival Tali's. He almost missed what she said but when he heard it his quirk activated and they were instantly invisible to the outside world. A man ran by, wearing white swim trunks and sunglasses, looking around briefly before continuing to run down the beach. The girl brushed herself off, still blushing as she looked towards Izanagi. "How'd you do that?" she asked.